Survivors and Casualties
Survivors and casualties are human characters in the 2012 (film) who have survived the 2012 apocalypse or have been perished in the disastrous results of the apocalypse. Some survivors who have boarded the Arks are religious while other survivors are rich people like billionaires, millionaires or government people. Approximately, more than 400,000 have survived the apocalypse while some people that did not get picked up were killed around the world. History In 2012, some people (and religious people) have believed that the apocalypse was going to happen and went on the streets holding up signs saying that the end of the world is near while other people didn't think that it was going to happen and thought that it was just a myth. What the people around the world didn't know was that the Ark Project has been building Arks to ensure humanity's survival and they have kept the 2012 disaster a secret from them in order to prevent a massive panic and civil unrest and the apocalypse was indeed going to happen. People around the world who were chosen to board the arks did know that the apocalypse was going to happen and didn't say a word about it to the public. Scientists from around the world who have discovered this were killed in various accidents when they tried to warn the world. On December 21st 2012, the people around the world thought that the world is continuing normally and the end of the world wasn't happening, but they were wrong. As the apocalypse began, a magnitude 10.9 earthquake struck Los Angeles, destroying California as it sank into the Pacific Ocean and more earthquakes of unprecedented strength wreck more cities around the globe, making everyone realize that myths from the Mayan Calendar and the 2012 apocalypse were true and think that nothing can save them. As millions of people were killed around the world by massive earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and gigantic tsunamis, other survivors have made it to the arks and were desperate to get on. With Adrian Helmsley's speech, he managed to convince the arks to let the remaining survivors get into the arks after revealing that his friend Dr. Satnam Tsurutani had discovered the apocalypse and was killed with his family in a tsunami in Eastern India and died in vain, including some that didn't get picked up around the world have died in vain (for nothing). As the remaining survivors were on board the arks, a tsunami approached the site and the flooded Ark 4 was sent adrift, but the Curtis family (who have survived and stowed away on the ark) managed to get the Impact Driver out of the gate's gears that was jamming them, before the ark can impact Mount Everest and kill everyone onboard. After the apocalypse ended on December 22nd 2012, everyone on board the Arks have survived. When the days continued and the calendar reset to year one, the global floodwaters from the tsunamis start to recede and the entire African continent has risen which allows the 2012 survivors to begin a new life there as the arks have set sail for it. Alternative Ending In the alternative ending of the film, the arks have picked up some remaining surviving passengers from the Genesis ship and continue to set sail for the Cape of Good Hope, South Africa. List of survivors and casualties This is a table of the 2012 survivors and casualties, which feature their age, occupation, and the cause of death (casualties only). Trivia * There are approximately more than 400,000 people who have boarded the arks. Given that the estimated global population in late 2012 is around 7 billion, this means that less than 0.006% of Earth's populace survived the apocalypse. However, it is unknown just how many survived outside of the arks. Category:Characters Category:Survivors